Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table generating apparatus and a table generating method and a recording medium containing a program.
Description of the Related Art
There are table generating apparatus having a function of electronically generating tables, such as scientific calculators. The table generating apparatus are used for the purposes of learning to understand or analyze the features of functions, for example, analyzing of feature points, such as the extreme values of graphs which are determined by functions, and the intersection of each graph with an x coordinate axis or a y coordinate axis. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-H09-134331) discloses a graph display device for generating a numerical table representing the relation between x and y while tracing a graph which is determined by a function expression “y=f(x)”.
In general, many functions and graphs representing those functions each have a plurality of feature points. For this reason, in order to efficiently analyze a function or a graph, it is desired to generate a table of a plurality of different ranges, not a table of one range. Also, in a case where the feature points of a function or a graph are not included in a table range set for the first time, in order to examine the features of the surroundings of the already set range, it is desired to easily widen the table range.
However, table generating apparatus such as scientific calculators according to the related art are for generating a table of one range, and are difficult to generate a table of a plurality of different ranges. Also, after a range is set and a table is generated, in order to add another range to the generated table, it is required to return to a range setting screen and perform resetting. For this reason, there is a problem in which it is inconvenient.
The present invention was made to solve the above described problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a table generating apparatus, a table generating method, and a non-transitory recording medium containing a program capable of easily widening a table range.
A table generating apparatus of the present invention includes a display unit and a processor. The processor performs following processes of: a function-expression input receiving function of receiving an input of a function expression; a setting-input receiving function of receiving an input for setting a table range; a table displaying function of (i) generating a table representing a relation between a plurality of values included in the table range and corresponding values which correspond to the plurality of values respectively and which are determined by the function expression, based on the table range represented by the setting input received by the setting-input receiving function, and (ii) displaying the generated table on the display unit; an additional-value input receiving function of receiving an input of an additional value while the table displaying function is displaying the table; a table addition function of adding the additional value represented by the input received by the additional-value input receiving function and a corresponding value which corresponds to the additional value and which is determined by the function expression, to the table which the table displaying function is displaying; and a table expanding function of expanding the table by adding values obtained by subsequently changing the additional value, and corresponding values which correspond to the obtained values and which are determined by the function expression, to the table which the table displaying function is displaying, after the table addition function adds the additional value and the corresponding value thereof to the table, each time a predetermined operation input is received.
According to the present invention, it is possible to easily widen a table range.